On Eagles Wings
by The Little Admiral
Summary: Running, breathing, but for their entire lives, they will be falling.Falling into the shadows of their hearts. The darkness inside of them consumingthem with a hatred of the thing that is destroying them. AerithxRiku andLeonxYuffie. Please R&R!
1. Living Without

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, I would be able to beat the first game. –Clubs Ansem over the head in anger-**

**Author's Note: Hello to all of you friendly little readers out there who have found my story. Please do not shoot me for any of the pairings in this little amusement of mine. It's all in good will. I will not be annoyed to much by flames, however, don't spam my review box with them please. Try to write something nice to me! Now that I've rambled on, enjoy the story…**

**Eagles Wings**

**Chapter One:** **Living Without**

**You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord, Who abide in His shadow for life, Say to the Lord, "My Refuge, My Rock in Whom I trust."**

Brown hair flew in the wind as the feet of a frightened boy moved silently through deep puddles of water, spraying liquid crystal onto the empty street. Running, breathing, and soon falling. He tripped as he exhausted his energy, his body lying limply on the ground, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest, his ragged breath fog in the cold air. A dark alley loomed nearby, the shadows falling over his face as the street lamps flickered to life.

Aerith walked slowly down the sidewalk, hands swinging freely at her sides. Her eyes were downcast, no life left in her sullen features. She could remember that her brother had come down this way after…well…it wasn't worth the pain of the memory. All she knew was that he'd run this way, and she had to find him. If he was hurt, she'd never forgive herself.

But as she walked she began to wonder if she would find him. She knew that he wouldn't have turned onto another street for fear of being caught, but surely he didn't get this far? Just as she was about to turn for home (shuddering at that thought) she saw in the shadows of a streetlight a body, lying on the ground. Whoever it was was soaked in the rain that she now stood in. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving but for the breath moving in and out of his body.

She ran forward, dropping to her knees when she recognized her brother, "Leon," she whispered, "Leon, wake up." Leon's eyes fluttered open slowly and she quickly pulled his body close to her, holding his head in her hands.

"Aerith?" he whispered in a pained voice, "Aerith what happened to our family?"

She felt a tear run down her cheek as she released him, still holding him upright in her arms. He was covered in blood, and his arm was bent at an angle that was all wrong. But whatever she could do, she knew only one answer to his question, "Hate," she replied quietly and sadly, tears now flowing freely down her skin, "Hate and death." She watched as Leon's eyes fluttered shut again, a drop of crimson blood flowing slowly down his forehead into his eyes and then down, forming the shape of a teardrop as it dropped slowly to the cement below them.

Leon and Aerith walked slowly down the road, Leon clutching his side with his good arm, his other tied up in a sling made from his sisters hair ribbons. He limped at the pain in his side and winced at the sting of his many cuts and wounds. He was in a bad state of health, and it didn't appear that he would be healed any time soon. Aerith shivered in the cool air, but not just for a chill, but for the fact that there was no way he would be healed enough next time. Next time…

She shivered again.

Next time she would have to do something. If Leon continued to step in for her this way, there would be nothing left of him. She couldn't even figure out how he'd managed to get as far as he had without collapsing sooner. He had to be in so much pain. Leon had at least three broken ribs, probably more. His left arm was shattered and bleeding, and his head was in obvious need of stitches.

Finally they arrived at the hospital, and Leon's wounds had begun to bleed even worse. As they stepped into the lobby they were swarmed by nurses and doctors. One nurse had him sit down in a wheelchair, another put his arm into a real sling while one other offered him pain medication which he immediately refused.

Aerith walked beside him as they pushed his chair into a room and lifted him onto a bed. She was already putting the finishing touches on her story when the doctor walked in announcing himself clearly so he wouldn't startle them, "Hello there, I am Doctor Riku. And this must be Leon? Yes of course he is. You're the only emergency patient in this wing right now." He looked up from his chart and smiled at them before moving around the bed to Leon's left hand side.

He lightly touched his shoulder, causing Leon to wince in pain. Aerith spoke up quickly, "His whole arm is shattered. I managed to make a temporary sling until we got here, but it didn't help the situation much." She looked down at her feet sheepishly. She knew that she should have splinted it instead, but she didn't have the materials for that when she found him.

Doctor Riku began to inspect Leon's breathing and such before nodding to himself, "The boy will be fine. We'll prescribe some pain meds and put a cast on that arm before we send you home."

Leon shook his head ferociously, "No, nothing for the pain." He looked frantic, almost afraid of the medication.

"Leon" warned the doctor, "The pain in your arm and abdomen will only get worse."

"I know," Leon replied, "I'm not afraid of the pain." He looked over to Aerith for a long moment and then back at Doctor Riku.

"Alright, it's your call," he shrugged but then focused intently on Aerith. "May I see you outside?"

She got up and followed him out of the room, stopping just outside the door.

**Cliffy Cliffy! I'm not sorry! –Evil Laugh- What does the doctor want? Will Leon survive another attack from whatever it is that has maimed him so horribly? R&R please and any suggestions for this story are welcome.**


	2. Keep To Your Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and SquareEnix does. If I owned it there would be no one writing all these fabulous stories because the game would be crap.**

**Author's Note: Hello again to my readers –pats-. I would first like to thank the coughthreecough people that have reviewed out of the 45 hits I've gotten. But for golly gosh I need the rest of your opinions! Come on! If not for me, do it for the holy pineapple bow-tie-tie Gerard! Tell you what, you review, -sob- you can have his bow-tie.**

**Eagles Wings**

**Chapter Two: ****Keep To Your Word**

**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings, Bear you on the breath of dawn, Make you to shine like the sun, And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**

Aerith shut the door slowly and quietly as they exited the room her eyes darting about for other people and relaxing when she spotted visiting family members across the hall. That patient wasn't much better off than Leon, but was winning by a little bit.

She shook her head sadly and looked through the small rectangular window at her brother, "God be with him." She whispered to no one in particular. "He's been through so much on my account, not to mention for Cloud." She turned to find the doctor leaning up against the wall, his expression grim and set in stone. It was clear what he was thinking, but Aerith already had her story. She had grown accustomed to lying for her brother. As long as he continued to protect her, she would continue to do what she could for him.

Doctor Riku stood up straighter, "While I am aware that it is truly none of my business," he began, forcing Aerith to wonder why he would ask if he knew it was not his business, "It is my duty as a doctor to ask you what happened to your brother." Aerith glared at him, staring into his eyes until he was forced to look away from her.

"If it's none of your business," she snapped, angry with him for being so ignorant, "You really shouldn't ask!" Her voice was low but the pitch was more mad than she could have thought possible. She shook her head and looked down the hall, her acting skills imperceptible to the unpracticed eye.

But Riku didn't take this well, "Nonetheless, you had better tell me." He retorted, "Or I'll have to create my own story for the report and it won't be one you're happy with I assure you."

Aerith's temper flared at this, "You dare to say such a thing to me?" her voice was sharp now. Her retorts bit with venom deadlier than that of a cobra, "While I see no reason now why I should tell you of all people, if it will satisfy your brain, which I might add is the size of a heartless', then I will tell you."

Riku's eyes flashed heatedly at her insults, but he nodded curtly for her to go on, "Do tell."

She glared at him but started her lie slowly, "We were walking toward the park like we do every Friday night, just to hang out because we're pretty close for a brother and sister. Now to let you know beforehand, Leon doesn't have friends, he has allied enemies. They back him up in a fight, but if he makes them angry or if they're looking for a fight, he gets it bad. Well tonight I guess they were feeling extra specially bored or angry because we passed an alley and they jumped us. They were trying to get to me for Lord knows what, but he stood in front of me and pushed them all back. There were three of them and after a beating they got bored again and threw him against the wall and left."

She was fighting back fake tears now and Riku was standing there staring at her, his mouth open. She realized at that moment why he was not qualified to do anything for Leon. They were about the same age! There was no way he'd gone completely through medical school. He was probably interning or something. But whatever reason he had to be here, there was nothing he could say to help her, even if she had told him the truth, he wouldn't understand.

Riku shut his mouth and blinked at her in shock, "That must have been horrible to witness." Shaking his head he put his hand on her shoulder, "But I appreciate the fact that you told me."

Inside she was laughing at him for being so gullible, but on the outside, her acting was holding strong. She smiled weakly at him and spoke softly, "I just want to be with him right now." It was a command in a bad costume that anyone could see through.

Riku nodded, "If you need me press the small button on the right hand side of his bed."

Aerith nodded back and turned to go back inside.

"Oh," Riku started again, "And when you're ready to tell me the real story, let me know."

Aerith shook her head by Leon's side. How had the doctor noticed that she'd made it up? But the thoughts were shoved away from her as two pairs of feet rushed into the room. Their friends had arrived, if somewhat noisily.

The two noticed Leon was sleeping and hushed each other quickly, "Shh," whispered the girl, "He's asleep."

"I'm not blind," the boy replied shortly.

The girl sniffed her annoyance at his arrogance and Aerith smiled, "Let's go into the hallway. At least we can talk out there." The other two nodded and the boy opened the door so they could exit first.

Once they were in the hall the boy reached for the hand of the girl and she took it, lacing her fingers into his. Aerith scowled inwardly at the sight but said nothing.

"So," the boy started, "Same story?"

Aerith nodded, "As always." She looked at the floor, shaking her head, "I need to learn to stand up for myself so he doesn't feel the need to protect me."

The girl gave a sympathetic look and spoke quietly, "Even if you could protect yourself against something that evil, he'd never let you do it. His instincts are too great."

"His love is too great," added the boy.

The girl nodded, "Cloud is right." She said, "If he loves you the way I know brother's love their younger sisters, he's not going to let you get hurt the way he's been."

Aerith smiled weakly, "I suppose so," she started, "But at least I should be able to help him."

Cloud spoke up, "Aerith, I've already made a promise to Leon that I would protect you while he was injured. He knew that this would happen."

"If he knew beforehand what would happen," said the girl, "Then there's no changing his mind."

"Yuffie knows what she's talking about," Cloud said, "I do it for her all the time."

Aerith nodded shortly, her mind occupied by the words of her friends.

Suddenly, Aerith's eyes began to swim; her legs became weak and would no longer support her. As they gave way she felt a strong arm enfold her and hold her tight to the body that owned it. Darkness fell around her, and only her as she fell deep into the attack of the magic that was this creature.

Cloud's voice rang into her ears but she knew all to well he was whispering to her, "Take my hand and squeeze it as tightly as you can." His voice was urgent, "Block your mind Aerith!"

Her head ached furiously and she could not control the pain any more than she could the creature taking hold of her. Sadness stole upon her heart, followed immediately after by a binding feeling. She could not move and was aware only of her back arching in pain. Clouds battle cry screamed in her ears as he fought outside of her now broken world. She felt the breeze of his sword as it blazed just over her face, felt her own blood slide down her face from the creature's claws.

And suddenly it was over and she was staring into the face of Cloud as he took on the pain that she had just endured. But now, for him, there was no way out. He would be a broken body when the creature had finished, but there was nothing she could do but make him as comfortable on the outside as possible.

She must have been crying out in pain as the thing attacked her, for suddenly Riku was there. He picked Cloud gently into his arms and rushed him into the room, lying him down quickly on the bed next to Leon's. Leon shuddered awake and immediately questioned Yuffie on what was happening.

"Aerith was attacked and Cloud took your place." She replied shortly, rushing to Cloud's side as he thrashed about. The creature had bound him and was setting to work on his physical body. She heard the unmistakable crushing of bones and then suddenly his body was still and limp. The creature had gone. Leon lay back in bed, his face relaxing as he traveled into Cloud's mind.

Soon after, Leon's eyes opened again, "Three broken arm bones, a hairline fracture to his knee, and mild trauma. He'll be alright once you've treated him."

Doctor Riku turned to the rest of them and took a breath, "The creature that attacked him went through this girl, am I correct?"

Aerith nodded.

"Then I must offer help to you." He sighed his words.

"How can a doctor help us by doing anything other than healing?" Yuffie snapped angrily, stroking Cloud's hair slowly.

"I can help you," he said, his voice croaky, "because I am the key-bearer."

**Wow. Hope this is a little longer than the last one, I'm typing on Microsoft Word so it's hard to tell right now. Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up and running soon!**


	3. Show Me Your Heart

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts II. If I owned any part of the game I would not be writing this story I would be answering angry letters about the songs in Atlantica or whatever that place is called.**

**Author's Note:**** Well hello again! Pleasure to see you…or rather type to you! I do hope you've enjoyed my little amusement here, though I am rather annoyed. Come on people! 76 hits and 5 reviews is hardly what I would call chapter worthy! If you want me to continue my story, you'd better start reviewing, flames or not. And if you do, you get a vacation with Leon, Cloud, Riku, or maybe even…-drum roll- Gerard the holy pineapple bow-tie-tie! And now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Eagles Wings**

**Chapter Three:**** Show Me Your Heart**

**The snare of the fowler will never capture you, And famine will bring you no fear; Under His Wings your refuge, His faithfulness your shield**

Silence fell on the room as Riku spoke. Sure, there were stories of the legendary Riku retiring to this area, but none of them had thought that this was him. Riku was a common name these days, and many kids at their school had it. "I'm not a doctor. I'm only trying to stay hidden for the time being, but it looks like that isn't an option any more."

"Are you saying that you know what this creature is?" Yuffie was the first to regain her composure.

"I do know what it is, and I can tell you right now that very few people will be able to stop its reign of terror over you." He hung his head, "I myself can not defeat it."

Yuffie sneered at him angrily, "Then how could you possibly help us?"

Riku stood up, eyes blazing, "I can offer you guidance to those who can help you." He snapped, "But for me to be willing to do so, you must make sure that you are willing to hold your tongue."

Yuffie looked stunned. She raised a finger and opened her mouth to retaliate, but after a short moment of mulling it over, she thought better of it and retreated to a corner. Riku nodded, pleased.

Leon spoke now, "She is right though, I must say. How can you guide us to those who can help us if we are constantly being attacked this way?"

"There is protection from such a creature, though the only way to come by it is a very difficult task." Riku shook his head, "You may find it to dangerous to complete."

Aerith stood after kneeling at her brother's side, "If it will save my brother, I will go."

Leon growled angrily, "Aerith, you will not. I will go, Cloud will protect you as he always has."

Aerith glared at him, "What is your right that you may tell me such things? You are not my mother, you are my brother. You, my brother, are the reason that our mother can no longer protect us!"

Leon flinched and Yuffie gasped. Leon was the first to recover, his anger overcoming his hurt, "The reason our mother can no longer protect us is because your insolence caused her to be driven mad!" he snapped, "You are the reason she is gone!"

"I am not the one that drove a sword through her side!"

"To protect you!"

"You shield me from nothing but physical pain! There is so much more."

"I shield you from what I can; you show no thanks or gratitude!"

"I cannot show gratitude to a murder! You stabbed her and when she did not die you slit her throat!"

Yuffie stepped between them and Aerith shoved her away, "You dare to say you have protected this family?" she cried out in question, "You have ruined this family!"

Leon stared in shock at his sister, "Aerith, I -"

"No!" she cried, cutting him off, "You wanted to protect me? I'll tell you how. Leave me, and our family, alone!"

She stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Leon called after her, "Aerith! If you walk out that door and want me to leave, I will! But I know that's not what you want!"

Yuffie sobbed against the wall. She hadn't gotten up when Aerith had pushed her. Now she stood and spoke, "Leon…Leon I'm so sorry!" She ran to him and kissed him.

Leon, surprised by this action, blinked a few times before his eyes shut gently. His mouth opened slightly and so did hers. He placed his arms around her waist and her arms wound around his neck. They kissed deeply for what felt an eternity to the watching eyes, though to them it was no more than a second.

When Yuffie drew back, it was sharply. She stood rigid and her eyes were on the wall behind Leon's head. Leon was in shock himself. Cloud was the first to speak, "YUFFIE! YOU BITCH!"

Yuffie looked over at Cloud, "Oh, Cloud! No, it's not what you think!"

Leon shook his head, "It was my fault Cloud, take it easy."

But both of them knew his temper to well to assume that he would take Leon's advice. "Yuffie," he said softly, a dangerous calm in his voice, "Why?"

Yuffie's tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she moved toward him, "Cloud, please. Let me explain!"

"No!" he shouted, "You can not begin to explain what I just saw! We're done Yuffie. Done."

Doctor Riku had slipped out the door just as Leon's lips had met Yuffie's. He was standing outside the door, Aerith in his arms, trying to comfort her. "Aerith, he's your brother. You mustn't fight with him this way. Not after the sacrifice he's made for you."

"But Doctor!" she sobbed, "I c-c-can't let h-him d-do this an-anymo-ore."

"Just call me Riku, I'm off duty as of five minutes ago." He said, smiling a little, "And yes you can. And you must."

Aerith took a deep breath and tried to speak, then took another and her words emerged, "I know I should, and I have to, but what he did to my family…I can't…"

Riku hugged her tighter, "It's alright Aerith, I understand."

She looked up at him, "You do?" Their eyes were locked now and he nodded.

"Yes. I understand perfectly." He watched her smile weakly and he smiled back.

Her hand moved to his face and she traced his jaw line with her thumb, "You are an amazing man Riku. You saved my brother, and then Cloud. Now me."

"I've not saved you!" he exclaimed, "I've only shown you that you must forgive your brother."

"That's an equivalent to me."


End file.
